


[BZDM]码个肉炖个鸡

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 破特看到马尔福和扎比尼在斯莱特林休息室来了一发。





	[BZDM]码个肉炖个鸡

**Author's Note:**

> (NTR HP瞩目)

“布莱斯，我们一定要在公共休息室么？”斯莱特林男生宿舍与休息室之间的走廊传来压低声音的抱怨声。是德拉科，德拉科马尔福，哈利波特披着隐形衣蹑手蹑脚的站在壁炉与落地灯之间的阴暗角落里，并对下午给他邮纸条的人感到深深不解。

“To H.P  
今晚宵禁前到斯莱特林公共休息室，you will see something interesting。”

没有落款，字体是标准的印刷体，墨水和羊皮纸也都是大路货。

格兰芬多三人组细细研究了一整节魔法史，最终什么都没有发现，“这一定是一个恶作剧，目的就是为了扣我们学院的分数！”赫敏揉乱了分析的纸张，最后一锤定音的判定。哈利百般承诺晚上一定会老老实实地躺在自己床上哪里都不去才让格兰芬多的万事通小姐心满意足的放过了他与罗恩的耳朵。

“嘿哥们，你真的不好奇么那群斯莱特林毒蛇有什么邪恶的阴谋？”临睡前，罗恩坐在他的床上对哈利说到。

“不感兴趣，明天还有魁地奇训练呢罗恩，早点睡吧！晚安”哈利兴致缺缺的说道。

然而，宵禁时间已经过了，哈利控制不住自己的双腿偷偷跟在一个斯莱特林低年级生身后溜进了地窖。并暗自在这个不引人注目的角落暗中观察着。

是马尔福！波特心里暗自雀跃了一下，一定是他搞得鬼！

马尔福穿着一件长到膝盖的银灰色睡袍，腰带松松垮垮系着，随着他的走动不时露出一小片细腻的肌肤，旋即又隐藏在阴影里，在走道里火把昏黄的光线显得暧昧不明。苍白的小腿暴露在空气里，脚上穿着一双描绘着瑞典短鼻龙的墨绿色拖鞋，看上去十分柔软舒适。嘴里小声嘀咕着什么，看起来并不想惊扰挂在墙壁上的画像。

他边走边用一条绒布漫不经心地擦拭着头发，不时向旁边的扎比尼翻一个白眼。

“愿赌服输么亲爱的♡”夜晚的扎比尼就像一块行走的黑炭，只有说话时露出的白牙暴露了他的存在。哈利在心里暗自吐槽着这个花名在外的人。他笑容十分灿烂，右手搂着德拉科，左手漫不经心地玩弄着他的魔杖。两人走下楼梯，来到壁炉边。

“你不会是想，在这里....？”德拉科挑眉，终于有了些白天盛气凌人的样子，哈利突然发现夜晚的马尔福和白天那个总来找茬的混蛋有着很大的区别，仿佛夜晚把他的盛气凌人化作了柔和(？！)

“嗯，就是这里，这不是你最喜欢的沙发么，嗯~”布莱斯坐在沙发中央，懒洋洋地调笑着，看到德拉科苍白的脸上摸开一丝红晕。

“别担心”话音刚落，数个清洁一新从四面八方涌来，彻底清洁了这一区域，“会有人...”德拉科磨磨蹭蹭左顾右盼，脸上的红晕扩散到了小巧精致的耳垂上。

忽略咒，驱逐咒，还有一道类似于无声无息的咒语笼罩了整个休息室，布莱斯伸手拉了一把德拉科，  
让他坐到了他的大腿上，正好面对着哈利。

哈利一动也不敢动，他有些预感，关于接下来将要发生的事。

果然如他所料，布莱斯的一只胳膊依旧环绕着德拉科，另一只手轻巧的绕过睡袍的带子，来到衣料遮盖的地方，轻轻揉搓了一下小巧的乳头，嘴唇咬了下通红的耳垂，来到德拉科的面前，舔了一口他的嘴唇。

德拉科擦头发的毛巾扔到一边，双手环绕着布莱斯的脖颈，加深了刚才玩闹般的吻。他扭动了下身体，离开单坐在布莱斯大腿上的坐姿，双腿环绕上布莱斯的腰，用屁股磨蹭着他的胯下，感觉到屁股下面硬邦邦的东西，“你硬了”，说罢手伸向自己的衣带准备解开它。

但是一只手阻止了他。布莱斯棕色的肌肤被火光映照着，肌肉分明。他抬头，眸子里是疑惑不解。“这里冷”布莱斯握着德拉科的手来到他的裤链上，缓缓拉开，弹出来一根粗大，坚硬，滚烫，贴近了他自己粉嫩秀气的，一黑一白，对比分明。交握着的手把两根同样的火热拢到一起，上下搓弄着。另一只手偷偷伸入睡袍下沿，绕过内裤的边缘，指尖戳弄着闭合得紧紧的小穴，坏心眼的来来去去。

后穴微妙的瘙痒，以及那来回玩弄着的手指，都让德拉科感到恼火，他抬眼，眸中荡漾着水光，后槽牙磨了磨，“布莱斯，我警告你，我...啊！！”后穴中猛然戳进一根手指，非常巧妙的刺中德拉科的敏感点，于是他就这样高潮了，前面吐出的白浊喷洒在布莱斯的西装裤上，而他颤抖着靠在布莱斯的怀里，感受着高潮余韵。

“你很紧张，德拉科。”身后的穴道里又挤进来一根手指，他们仿佛漫无目的的抽插着。“梅林的蕾丝内裤啊，你都不知道你今天有多紧！”布莱斯加快手上的动作，他感觉快要爆炸了。

“我...我总是觉得有人在看我们”德拉科断断续续的说，眼带不安的再次环视四周。

“别夹这么紧，放松些，德拉科，你忘记我已经加了一打咒语在这里了么？”布莱斯从小穴里抽出水光淋漓的手指，摸到他的胸膛上，“你今天好兴奋，小穴里好多水~梅林知道你这又紧又水嫩的小穴...”

“布莱斯！”德拉科红着脸打断布莱斯接下来可能更下流的话，他有些生气，他们从来没有在公共场合做爱过，之前都是在寝室里，柔软的大床，地毯上，或者浴室里，最超过的一次是他被布莱斯按到寝室的落地窗前，外面是一片幽深的湖水，可能隐匿在水中的神奇生物的偷窥，让他有着奇异的快感。而今晚，不仅是有着落地窗，更重要的是这是个公共场所，他们每天都会在休息室消磨很多时间，这加剧了他的快感。另外，他总觉得那股被人窥视的视线，这让他变得更加难以琢磨。

“不要磨磨蹭蹭了，快给我，我想要你的...”未及他说完，布莱斯的火热就猛的冲了进来。“啊！”他被这股势头搅得喊出声来。这个姿势太深了，他仿佛整个人被牢牢钉在了布莱斯的巨大上。啧啧的水声伴随着肉体碰撞的啪啪声以及德拉科稀碎的呻吟声。作为一个爱面子的小少爷，他几乎从不叫床。于是他恶狠狠的咬上布莱斯的肩膀，命令道“回寝室去，这里不舒服”

“遵命，我的少爷”布莱斯看似恭敬的声线里藏不住深深的笑意。于是他猛的起身，插进的更深了，而小少爷后穴咬得更紧了。

“布莱斯！我...我...要告诉我...爸爸！你欺负...我！你...这个...混蛋！别...别再撞了...呜...”

“难道你不知道么？不要在床上提起别的男人，即使是你爸爸...也不可以！”看着眼含生理泪的德拉科红红的眼角，看他依旧咬着自己肩膀气鼓鼓像只炸毛的小动物样的德拉科，看着这虽然很爽但依旧抹不开面子的大少爷，布莱斯放缓了动作，用下巴蹭蹭肩膀上的小家伙，又替他拢了拢衣服，拿起魔杖施了个咒立停，布莱斯深深往某个角落看了一眼，就着这连体婴一般的姿势抱着他的小王子向着寝室出发。

the END

布莱斯·切开也很黑·扎比尼  
场外的卢爹:放开我的小龙！那个黑皮！  
关于救世主，嗯，他偷偷摸摸回去洗裤子了←_←

**Author's Note:**

> (不造为毛破特有种被NTR的错觉，大概是因为我动笔前看了辆HD的车？ouch其实开头包括破特在内三人组都不在出厂计划内！)  
> (灵感来自德拉科最爱说的“我要告诉我爸爸”，在床上来这么一句啧啧啧看好黑化但显而易见我写崩了)  
> (人生中第一辆车给了BZDM，水平有限，请多多包涵)  
> 最后，请关爱冷西皮嘤嘤嘤！


End file.
